


Unforseen Consequences

by gyrosexhaver1887



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyrosexhaver1887/pseuds/gyrosexhaver1887
Summary: You've been in hell for a while and have just now been rendered homeless. The happy hotel seems to be your only option now, seeing as you get free shelter for just playing nice..
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Unforseen Consequences

You've been in hell for a good few months and things have been rough. For starters, your little apartment complex has been destroyed in the most recent turf war between Sir Pentious and Cherri Bomb, thrusting you and many others into homelessness. There sure as hell isn't a homeless shelter in hell and you DEFINITELY aren't gonna turn to Vox and Valentino for the… "business" opportunities they have available, so you just roam the streets for days, looking for even a far cry from a shelter to stay in. Eventually while passing by a TV shop you see it; your opportunity to survive. The princess of hell herself is running a hotel to rehabilitate sinners like yourself. Of course, you find the idea utterly ridiculous, but it's a free house, free food and free showers so long as you play nice… Needless to say, you take the opportunity. After psyching yourself up, you immediately head to the hotel and enter its big mahogany doors-- Well.. they might have been mahogany… everything was red down here. After that, its all a blur; The princess of hell greets you, You're borderline assaulted by a spider demon, told to fuck off by a grumpy cat demon, and finally properly greeted inside by the… Radio Demon. You freeze while he's shaking your hand. The  _ Radio demon _ was staring at you and greeting you happily. This is the very same demon who's killed hundreds of thousands of demons and sinners alike, and is known to have even cannibalized many of said denizens he's murdered... Suddenly, you're quickly brought out of your thoughts by his entrancing radio voice calling your name. You stare up at him, and your eyes meet his own crimson eyes which seemed to be piercing your very soul. "You seem a bit dazed.. Do you need a space to rest?? Angel, dear! Come fetch them a room!" You don't recall telling him your name… But before you can fully mull over that thought, the spider demon walks over and quickly escorts you to a vacant room. You expected him to be annoyingly horny but he wasn't, to your surprise. His name is Angel Dust and he's surprisingly nice to talk to when he isn't being horny.. "Well, here ya are. Call me if you need anythin', toots~" He chuckles seductively and walks off. Disregarding the spider demon's offer, you walk into your room which was actually shockingly nice... There was no doubt that it was cleaned by the little maid you saw off dusting in the back. After taking it all in, you sigh softly and hop into bed, getting nice and comfortable. "It's smooth sailin' from here…" you think to yourself.

You weren't exactly clean for the next few days like Charlie and everyone else hoped you'd be... You were a pickpocket. You still ARE a pickpocket, and well.. pickpocket is an understatement. You steal A LOT and from ANYONE. That's why you're here in hell after all. Anyways, for the last few days you've been stealing. Stealing from the bar, stealing right out of people's pockets. Hell you even managed to nick some cash from Angel without him noticing. This winning streak's got you extremely cocky and while you were passing by Alastor in the hall you bump into him "accidentally". During the confusion, you rummage your hand in one of his pockets and lift a shiny silver pocket watch off of him. You apologize to one another and begin moving on before Alastor stops dead in his tracks and speaks up. "Did you really think i wouldn't notice that, my dear?" He says in his usual enrapturing radio voice, though this time it felt venomous. Your heart seemingly stops. "I-I'm sorry??" You barely stammer out in vain false confusion. You turn around, Alastor was already only a few feet away from you staring down at you with those sharp, piercing eyes of his. "Oh you know full well what I'm talking about." His permanent grin stretches wider. "You're a filthy thief." You stand there silently. Your heart was racing and you didn't know what to say. You go to stammer out an apology, but suddenly he's gripped your throat with his clawed hands and slammed you high up against the wall of the hallway. "I'll bet you've been stealing from everyone the entire time you've been here too.." Alastor says coolly. "You know.." He tightens his grip, digging his sharp claws ever so slightly into the tender flesh of your neck. "I've been lacking the thrill of a good 'hunt' for weeks…  _ and _ you'll reincarnate anyways…" The deer's smile widens again as he looks up at you. Those razor sharp teeth were suddenly a lot more frightening. With no warning, He suddenly lunges in at your neck, taking a deep bite but somehow avoiding any major arteries and your windpipe. Your tenseness combined with the fear you were feeling made the immense pain you felt all that much more visceral and present. You begin to wail in pain before the radio demon summons a shadow which covers your mouth. "Tsk tsk tsk. We can't have that, now can we? You'll disturb the guests.." He says, calm as ever. "And I don't know why you're so frightened, you'll regenerate anyways my dear.." Alastor licks the blood from your neck off his lips and lunges in again, lower this time. You felt a hot flash of pain and constant, intense burning in your midsection as the musty air of the hotel began flowing over exposed nerve endings. Alastor had taken a chunk out of you. It was at this moment you knew you were in true trouble as Alastor was not just aiming to frighten you, he was going to kill you and throw you out to regenerate. You feel Alastor's hand tremble ever so slightly and hear him sigh. "My, it's been such a long time since ive had something half decent here…" He doesn't bother cleaning himself this time and looks up at you, mouth covered with and his teeth stained with your life which was currently draining out of you rapidly. "I guess you could say this place is a  **hell** hole when it comes to food choice!" Alastor jokes, laughing to himself afterwards. He's silent for a moment before speaking up, "One last thing before I leave you be, as if I did any more damage to you poor Charlie may suspect me of hurting people again… and we wouldn't want that, would we?" Alastor tightens his grip on your neck, his hand now covered in your blood, rivulets of it running down his slender arm and staining his immaculate pinstripe overcoat. He lunges lower and you know exactly where. The deer rips a sizable chunk out of your thigh with his razor sharp teeth. With all the adrenaline running through you, the pain was nulled and you could focus more, leaving you with the sickening sensation of his cold teeth sliding into your flesh and the gut-wrenching sound of your flesh tearing off of your body. He comes back up, holding the chunk of your thigh in his free hand. "As delectable as you've been raw, I may just go home and cook this delicious morsel... I might even modify my mother's classic Jambalaya recipe to incorporate you..." He grins. He was treating borderline killing you as if he was just in a deli thinking about what he'd do with the cuts he'd just bought, and as if you should feel special that he's doing this for you. He drops you on the ground hard, in a large pool of your own blood. The last thing you see before you black out from blood loss is Alastor crouching down and staring into your eyes with sadistic intrigue. 

You wake up in a nice apartment building in a nice bed. You sit up and look around a bit before the memories of everything that happened to you hit you. You panic and check your body, only to realize you're immaculate. Perfectly fine and uninjured. It all must've been a dream... As the relief washes over you, you sigh softly and get out of bed. You were extremely hungry, so you stumbled over to the kitchen and opened the fridge humming a happy tune before your whole world freezes. Sitting in that fridge prettily wrapped up on a plate in the middle is some lovingly cooked jambalaya that hosted some other meat rather than shrimp within it. Atop rested a sterling silver pocket watch and a note that simply had the words "To [y/n], From Alastor~" written in perfect cursive on it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so basically this was a result of pure unbridled feral 3 AM horniness! I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
